One Dimensional
by Marii
Summary: Ed has a theory about the reason strange things happen when you are alone with Roy for too long. When he figured it all out, his conclusion is way more then he expected. Oneshot Onesided RoyEd


**Disclaimer: **Heh, no I do not own FMA.

**A/N: **Ok, I wrote this for Shingo-sama cause I love her and she's pretty and special too! And also…. hmm…I don't remember really XDXD. Shall we?

* * *

**One- Dimensional**

Ed was walking down the hallway on a normal day n the office. Though, things really couldn't be considered normal. He had developed a fabulous feat called "avoiding the Colonel". He couldn't stand to be around him for more then 5 seconds. Weird things happened after that time was up, like shortness of breath, dizziness, uncontrollable shaking, and a remarkable sense of euphoria. Ed wanted to believe that he was nothing more then allergic to the man, but he knew better.

Ed rounded the corner and headed for the mess hall. If his ears were deceiving him, he had already decided to kick their ass. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He could hear voices, a particular voice. Ed went to turn around and walk the opposite way, but as he did Roy Mustang rounded the corner talking to Havoc. Ed had to continue walking straight or else he would look like he was avoiding One of them and he didn't want to do that. He took a step forward. His feet had become 50 lbs each.

Roy was so enthralled with the conversation that Havoc and he was having that he didn't even notice Ed and brushed against him while passing by. Ed held back a tiny yelp that had worked its way up into his mouth.

_Don't you know that when you touch me baby that it's torture  
brush up against me I get chills all down my spine?_

He sighed deeply and thought he was home free until Roy tapped him on the shoulder. Ed spun around with a shocked expression on his face that he knew very well he couldn't hide.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to see."

Ed felt his legs go wobbly, but he held his ground. Roy wanted to see him? "For what?" Roy smiled at him.

"Calm down, its just a normal procedure. I need to ask you a few questions about some of the missions you have been on. Nothing important really." Roy clapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Meet me in my office in about 10 minutes?"

Roy smiled at him again. That piercing smile that shot through Ed like a lightening bolt. Ed, however, managed to speak.

"Yes, sir."

_When you talk to me it's painful  
you don't know what you do to this heart of mine…_

Ed walked down the hallway as fast as he could leaving Roy and Havoc behind to their conversation in his wake. Ed was sure Roy saw right through him.

_Don't make this one-dimensional_

Ed had literally tripped over his feet when he saw the man. It wasn't as if he was in love with the man. It was far from that.

_The way I feel is sexual_

Roy was simply a very attractive man. His voice was completely over powering and his eyes; he couldn't even describe his eyes. When you put all those things together into one person and call him Roy Mustang, thing suddenly got harder to say. Words tended to merge together and you seemed to sporadically loose your voice.

_It can't just be intellectual_

It became even harder when the man was oblivious to him mind and body influencing powers and he stood oh so close to you. His voice reverberated off of your eardrum and sent shock waves strong enough to floor you through your body. Or when he would reach over your shoulder and point something out and his lips were so close to your ear.

_When you're next to me_

Ed sat on the couch trying hard to stare in the opposite direction of Mustang but it proved useless.

"It's basically just a simply evaluation. This won't take long. I know you have things you need to do so…"

Roy's voice drifted of to the back of Ed's mind. Ed watched his lips move. Roy's hair graced his forehead every time his head shook. He was exceptionally sexy and Ed felt himself want this man so bad. Roy stood up and started to walk around the room. He was still talking and his voice filled the whole room with an energy that could set fire to everything.

_I confess I watch your mouth move baby when you're speaking  
study your body when you walk out of the room_

Roy walked over to where Ed was sitting and sat down next to him. He handed him the paper and Ed took it skeptically. He knew what would eventually come next. Roy asked a question and it was right there on the paper and Ed saw it, but instead he played the fool. Roy leaned over pointed at the section of the document he was talking about. Ed sat there with this face downward. His eyes were closed and he just listened to the man talk.

Ed couldn't help but want to own this man. He wanted him all to himself for just a few moments. Just long enough to make Roy understand who his body belonged to for the amount of time they needed.

_You'll see how much you value my friendship  
but I want you addicted to my perfume…_

It was over. The meeting was over and Ed stood to leave. Roy stood up behind him and walked with him to the door. For some reason Ed had something to say and he turned around bumping into Roy. Roy grabbed for him when he saw that Ed was falling backward from pushing away from him so hard. Already off balance and it not being solved by Ed's weight Roy fell forward.

Ed looked up in to the dark eyes, being pinned to the floor by Roy.

_When you're next to me_

Ed looked at him and sighed deeply. He was inches away from his face all he had to do was lean up slightly and capture those luscious lips that he had wanted to taste so badly. There were so many things that he could do to him and for him. There were so many things that Ed would do for no one else, if Roy would just let him…

_Baby talk to me and let me kiss you  
let me show you the things I can do for you…_

It was only a few seconds. Before he knew it Roy was crawling up off of him and brushing himself off. He looked down and sighed at Ed.

"Really you should warn people before you decided to start a pile up. I was not prepared."

Roy reached down a hand to help Ed up off the floor. Ed accepted.

_When you're next to me_

Ed stood up and brushed himself off. He turned to Roy and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Roy looked at him weird. "Are you feeling ok? You are acting strange. Maybe you should go see a doctor."

_Don't make this one-dimensional_

Ed shook his head and headed for the door. He looked back briefly before walking out the door.

He walked down the hallway finally able to breath. The stopped at the end and looked back at the door. 'What the hell happened back there?' He asked that question over and over again. He finally rationalized it. It was those side effects from being around the man for more then 5 seconds. This was new though so he added, "Need to do stupid things and say awkward things" Among the growing lists of reasons to stay away from the man.

After all he was allergic.

* * *

Hehe I do hope you enjoyed. The lyrics are from the song "Sexual" By Amber. It's a great song. You should find it and listen to it. If you want it and are having problems finding it just email me and I'll give it to you or something. LOVE YOU GUYS!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
